


"you're an idiot"

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Emily is an idiot, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Injury, Minor Injuries, Skateboarding, so is Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: Based off of the prompt "You're an idiot" "But you love me"Emily is full of bad ideas. JJ has to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid Mentioned, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	"you're an idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoy this!! It is my first time writing Jemily, but I really enjoyed it - looking forward to wwriting more of these two :)

Why the hell had Emily ever thought that was a good idea?

JJ loved her girlfriend, she did, but it was quite a common occurrence for her to wonder what on earth was going through Emily’s head.

Apparently her and Morgan, the true pair of geniuses, had decided that no, they weren’t too old to learn how to skateboard.

That had then gone on to trigger a disastrous chain of events that now had her and Spencer sitting in the waiting room of a hospital as their partners were getting casts on various parts of their bodies.

“I did try to tell Derek that there was an incredibly high risk of injury, especially given their age and their inexperience, but he refused to listen, and now he is in hospital!”

“Spence, don’t worry, it’s very minor, he will be out and complaining in a few minutes. Then you will be wishing he was still in here,” JJ said, very aware that that was how she would probably be feeling when she had to deal with Emily’s incessant whining.

Normally JJ would be sympathetic, but that seemed to be doing nothing to dissuade Emily from taking part in such ridiculous pursuits that ended with her being injured, and she hated seeing Emily injured. As such, she hoped more of a tough love approach would be effective in preventing future incidents like this.

When Emily sheepishly wandered out, JJ lost her resolve almost immediately. She was hurt, and there was no way that JJ could do anything but be as nice and sympathetic to her as possible.

Even when she would inevitably start complaining about all that she couldn’t do.

As Emily reached her, she stood up and gave her a quick kiss, before waving goodbye to Spencer, who was reprimanding an equally miserable looking Derek, and heading out towards the car park.

“That was a really stupid idea, you know, and it was never going to end well.”

Emily pouted petulantly, but was clearly in too much pain to put up any argument.

“You’re an idiot,” JJ said, because even though Emily was certainly intelligent - fluent in multiple languages, well educated and a brilliant profiler - she was extremely prone to lapses in judgement, such as this.

“But you love me,” Emily replied.

“Yes, I certainly do.”

JJ smiled, because it was true. She loved Emily more than anyone, excluding Henry and Michael.

“Well since you love me so much, do you think we can get McDonald’s on our way home?”

_ At least she is feeling a bit better, then, _ JJ thought, before rolling her eyes and agreeing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!! Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
